Jeu de maître NC-17
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Après avoir débuté leurs initiations que chacun à soumis l'un à l'autre il y a plus de deux mois déjà,Teresa et Patrick poursuivent le jeu, surtout celui du maître qui la domine presque à chaque fois, augmentant l'intensité de leurs ébats qui la met à rude épreuve ainsi que ses sens en péril. Son tempérament d'agent a alors peu d'ascendant sur son tempérament de femme amoureuse.
1. Prologue du maître

_**Bonjour à ceux qui liront cette fiction et pour commencer, ce prologue. **_

_**A l'approche de la Saint Valentin, j'ai voulu poster cette suite, fin, de Initiation de Jane/Lisbon, que j'ai écrit alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas en rapport avec la fête des amoureux, j'ai pensé malgré tout que cela pourrait être approprié. En espérant que cette dernière partie puisse vous plaire au fur et à mesure que vous la lirait. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer.**_

**P.S:**** Le poème que j'ai ajouté avant ce prologue s'intitule ****_Les Mains D'Elsa_**** de Louis Aragon. J'ai trouvé que c'était de circonstance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Donne-moi tes mains pour l'inquiétude, d<strong>**onne-moi tes mains dont j'ai tant rêvé, d****ont j'ai tant rêvé dans ma solitude**

**Donne-moi tes mains que je sois sauvé, l****orsque je les prends à mon pauvre piège**

**De paume et de peur de hâte et d'émoi, l****orsque je les prends comme une eau de neige, q****ui fond de partout dans mes mains à moi**

**Sauras-tu jamais ce qui me traverse, c****e qui me bouleverse et qui m'envahit**

**Sauras-tu jamais ce qui me transperce, c****e que j'ai trahi quand j'ai tressailli**

**Ce que dit ainsi le profond langage, s****e parler muet de sens animaux**

**Sans bouche et sans yeux miroir sans image, c****e frémir d'aimer qui n'a pas de mots**

**Sauras-tu jamais ce que les doigts pensent,d****'une proie entre eux un instant tenue**

**Sauras-tu jamais ce que leur silence, u****n éclair aura connu d'inconnu**

**Donne-moi tes mains, q****ue mon cœur s'y forme, s****'y taise le monde au moins un moment**

**Donne-moi tes mains,q****ue mon âme y dorme, q****ue mon âme y dorme éternellement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le maître en art de la manipulation est passé maître en l'art du jeu. De quel genre me demanderez-vous ? A votre avis ? Nos initiations que chacun a mutuellement soumises à l'autre, n'étaient ni plus ni moins comparables à des rituels de passage que nous avons réussi, sans faire preuve de prétention, admirablement bien. Quel souvenir renversant quand j'y pense ! Ma mémoire en garde encore des images que celle-ci me projette lorsqu'un détail qui paraît insignifiant me les rappelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je prendrais goût à jouer ainsi avec cet idéal camarade de jeu qui reste si prévenant malgré ce que nous nous sommes mis à explorer tous les deux. Certains diraient que j'ai perdu mon sens commun, me laissant vilainement influencer par ce sacré Patrick Jane. Oui, je l'avoue. J'ai cédé, me joignant à la soudaine envie que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentaient à priori. Mon stimulant mentaliste avait raison. Chaque humain abrite une part sombre. La sienne comme la mienne se mélange à merveille dont la teinte en vient à devenir plus profonde, éclatante, irrésistiblement attirante. Le rouge est mis. <strong>

**Cela fait quatre mois que nous avons recours à des pratiques peu conventionnelles auxquelles je ne songeais pas forcément poursuivre, Patrick y compris. Nous nous sommes pris au jeu, à prendre au sens propre, et je reconnais qu'une dépendance s'est créé au fil des semaines qui se sont déjà écoulées. Le mauvais penchant pour l'alcool que je suis parvenue à vaincre avec volonté me paraît mieux facile à éradiquer avec le recul que cette nouvelle faiblesse qui accapare mon corps, esprit surtout et heureusement lorsque je suis seule chez moi. Mes pensées vagabondent. Oh ! Je me trompe. Il n'y a pas que là. Ça me revient ! C'est arrivé dans mon bureau au CBI mais une fois. Enfin, je crois. Ce fut très bref comme une vision éclaire qui frappa ma mémoire. Grâce à ma conscience professionnelle qui domine, je pus reprendre le dessus et faire disparaître l'image embarrassante. Après tout, je suis un agent qui a la tête sur les épaules, fiable, supervisant une équipe. Par contre, je me retrouve dépossédée de mon autorité quand monsieur Jane est au contrôle des commandes. A force d'essayer de me faire obéir sur le terrain, étant sa supérieure, houspillant souvent lorsqu'il se montre obstiné, têtu, indiscipliné, l'indispensable consultant prend finalement sa revanche, celle de dominer quand il endosse son rôle. Je lui dois bien. Ceux qui me connaissent, diraient que ceci ne me ressemble pas. C'est vrai ! Mais Teresa a davantage d'ascendant sur l'agent Lisbon lorsque la danse de la soumission est menée par le stupéfiant, irremplaçable mentaliste. Qui aurait pu penser que celui-ci serait capable d'un tel vice ? Aucun. Même pas moi et je n'en reviens toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire me concernant ? La bouche béante, hébété. Voilà ! Cette expression. Quant à la mienne à cette heure, elle reflète le plaisir de goûter au péché de la luxure. Mmmmm !**


	2. Suite

**_Voici la dernière partie de jeu de maître. En espérant que cette suite de Initiation de Jane/Lisbon qui a été également poster ici, pourra vous plaire._**

**_Bonne fin de lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas faire part de vos commentaires._**

* * *

><p><strong>Le maître en art de la manipulation est passé maître en l'art du jeu. De quel genre me demanderez-vous ? A votre avis ? Nos initiations que chacun a mutuellement soumis à l'autre, n'étaient ni plus ni moins comparables à des rituels de passage que nous avons réussi, sans faire preuve de prétention, admirablement bien. Quel souvenir renversant quand j'y pense ! Ma mémoire en garde encore des images que celle-ci me projette lorsqu'un détail qui paraît insignifiant me les rappelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je prendrais goût à jouer ainsi avec cet idéal camarade de jeu qui reste si prévenant malgré ce que nous nous sommes mis à explorer tous les deux. Certains diraient que j'ai perdu mon sens commun, me laissant vilainement influencer par ce sacré Patrick Jane. Oui, je l'avoue. J'ai cédé, me joignant à la soudaine envie que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentaient à priori. Mon stimulant mentaliste avait raison. Chaque humain abrite une part sombre. La sienne comme la mienne se mélange à merveille dont la teinte en vient à devenir plus profonde, éclatante, irrésistiblement attirante. Le rouge est mis.<strong>

**Cela fait quatre mois que nous avons recours à des pratiques peu conventionnelles auxquelles je ne songeais pas forcément poursuivre, Patrick y compris. Nous nous sommes pris au jeu, à prendre au sens propre, et je reconnais qu'une dépendance s'est créé au fil des semaines qui se sont déjà écoulées. Le mauvais penchant pour l'alcool que je suis parvenue à vaincre avec volonté me paraît mieux facile à éradiquer avec le recul que cette nouvelle faiblesse qui accapare mon corps, esprit surtout et heureusement lorsque je suis seule chez moi. Mes pensées vagabondent. Oh ! Je me trompe. Il n'y a pas que là. Ça me revient ! C'est arrivé dans mon bureau au CBI mais une fois. Enfin, je crois. Ce fut très bref comme une vision éclaire qui frappa ma mémoire. Grâce à ma conscience professionnelle qui domine, je pus reprendre le dessus et faire disparaître l'image embarrassante. Après tout, je suis un agent qui a la tête sur les épaules, fiable, supervisant une équipe. Par contre, je me retrouve dépossédée de mon autorité quand monsieur Jane est au contrôle des commandes. A force d'essayer de me faire obéir sur le terrain, étant sa supérieure, houspillant souvent lorsqu'il se montre obstiné, têtu, indiscipliné, l'indispensable consultant prend finalement sa revanche, celle de dominer quand il endosse son rôle. Je lui dois bien. Ceux qui me connaissent, diraient que ceci ne me ressemble pas. C'est vrai ! Mais Teresa a davantage d'ascendant sur l'agent Lisbon lorsque la danse de la soumission est menée par le stupéfiant, irremplaçable mentaliste. Qui aurait pu penser que celui-ci serait capable d'un tel vice ? Aucun. Même pas moi et je n'en reviens toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire me concernant ? La bouche béante, hébété. Voilà ! Cette expression. Quant à la mienne à cette heure, elle reflète le plaisir de goûter au péché de la luxure. Mmmmm !**

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis allongée sur le ventre, encore une fois et souvent, remplissant le rôle de la soumise, ne m'en plaignant, je dois le confesser vu ce que mon dominateur me fait endurer délicieusement. Le drap a été rabattu jusqu'à l'extrémité du lit afin que la tâche de celui-ci soit simplifiée dans le but, je suis sûre, de pouvoir m'observer sans défense à cet instant. Mes bras sont tendus en direction de la tête, les poignets non ligotés, décision intelligemment prise afin de me faire à nouveau résister à la tentation de ne pas gesticuler alors que j'en aurais la pleine liberté. Ce choix est bien plus pervers qu'il n'y paraît, le sadisme dans toute sa splendeur. Je ne dois pas bouger, dois patienter docilement, ne pas ouvrir les yeux qui n'ont pas été bandés également, une épreuve difficile imposée. Cela dure depuis plusieurs secondes et rien n'a commencé. Mon corps attend un contact physique car mes muscles tirent tant je suis raide comme un bout de bois à force de maintenir la position. J'aimerais battre des pieds mais je m'y résigne, ma volonté m'encourageant à tenir. Tout ce que je sens est la chaleur ambiante de la chambre qui se profuse, me couvrant de son voile invisible qui permet de conserver la température confortable de ma peau.<em> Pourvu que cette attente ne dure !<em>**

**« -Que fais-tu, Patrick ? Je vais bientôt m'impatienter. Pitié ! Que le jeu débute ! Viens à moi ! »**

**Je suis assis dans le fauteuil, le dossier calé contre le mur, jambes croisées, mon index droit posé sur ma lèvre inférieure qui par moment la frotte presque inconsciemment, ayant les yeux rivés sur Teresa d'une manière hypnotique comme si mon esprit se trouvait dans un état méditatif ce qui m'arrive fréquemment lorsque je réfléchis principalement lors d'enquêtes criminelles, songeant de quelle façon telle affaire va bien pouvoir être dénouée, procédant à une analyse mentale concernant les suspects à démasquer. A cette seconde, dans la chambre de ma promise, j'ai prévu de la faire languir encore, profitant de contempler ses jolies petites courbes sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet qui les embellit. Je me tiens quant à moi, tapi dans l'ombre, n'étant que pour l'instant spectateur dont l'expression de mon visage est pensive, imperturbable, faisant tapoter cette fois-ci mon index sur ma bouche, restant sérieux. Mon regard la convoite de bas en haut, la déshabille intégralement, secrètement sans émettre un son, couronnant le silence roi bien que ce couronnement ne soit qu'éphémère. Je teste sa patience, sachant qu'elle râle intérieurement à l'épreuve que je lui ai soumis ce qui m'enchante, jubilant de ma gentille torture mentale. Je retire ensuite ma veste, la pose sur l'accoudoir, continue à l'observer, satisfait qu'elle résiste à l'envie de remuer, sentant que ça la démange puisque ma chère Teresa souffre d'immobilisme depuis environ plus d'une minute. Toujours jambes croisées, coude droit sur l'accoudoir, l'avant-bras levé, j'ai cessé de tapoter sur ma bouche et de me servir de ma main gauche afin que mes doigts déboutonnent trois boutons de plus ce qui fait au total cinq boutons déboutonnés. Je remédie au déboutonnage de mon gilet sans le ôter, les traits de mon visage conserve son sérieux, mon regard s'intensifie, le rend intimidant, me prépare à l'action, me mettant en condition. Cette puissance créatrice qui naît intérieurement, me stimule, m'enthousiaste, me motive, m'excite comme un enfant qui s'apprête à jouer mais concernant mon jeu, celui-ci n'est pas adapté à tout âge, les règles étant destinées à des joueurs de catégorie ****_EXPERT DU DOMAINE_****. Je ne suis pas décidé pour que le jeu démarre maintenant car c'est trop tôt. J'ai envie de prolonger son attente afin d'assister à la progression de son agacement. Son corps se rebellera contre son immobilité, bougeant quelques membres discrètement pour ne pas admettre que l'épreuve lui est difficilement supportable. Je veux sentir son désir s'accroître, percevoir ses muscles se contracter par l'énervement dont j'en devinerais la cause qui sera celle d'une excitation déjà présente, contrainte de contrôler malgré sa généralisation. Entre l'interdiction de gigoter, de parler, je me demande si elle tiendra trois minutes de plus. Pourtant, Teresa n'a pas le choix. La punition que je lui réserverais sera de faire perdurer son attente, l'abstenant de tout contact physique. Je pourrais ainsi me régaler en observant son corps se tordre de cette cruelle inactivité imposée. Oserais-je lui infliger un pareil supplice ? Si oui, quel diable suis-je ! Mon index se remet à frotter ma lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à la façon dont je vais agir vis-à-vis de ma jolie soumise. Attendons un petit instant ! Le fruit doit mûrir pour que je puisse le cueillir à point afin de pouvoir goûter à sa succulente chair délicate, juteuse, fruitée dont le jus sucré coulera au fond de ma gorge, savourant l'exquis péché auquel j'ai succombé à plusieurs reprises.**

**Je compte les secondes qui s'écoulent dans ma tête, les yeux fermés, assis sagement, les bras croisés. Tic, tac, tic, tac… Concentré, je visionne dans mon esprit ces secondes qui déferlent, souriant à ce paisible sentiment qui me permet de patienter. Je décroise les bras par la suite, ma tête s'incline en arrière, ma bouche s'entrouvre un peu, ma main droite s'aiguille vers mon torse sur lequel le bout de mes doigts sillonne superficiellement, part des pectoraux, descendant légèrement en dessous. Je fantasme alors à la façon dont elle pourrait me toucher quand le bout de mes doigts monte, descend, monte, descend, surtout lorsque cette partie sue par l'échauffement de nos deux corps. J'imagine quand ma peau ruisselle, son humidité qui s'imbibe sur ses seins, colle ensuite contre mon épiderme, sentant les pointes rosées qui ont fleuri. Le bout des doigts répète mon doux frôlement que je m'auto-procure improprement sous ma chemise qui me fait sourire de mon audace. Une musique me revient, une chanson que ma chérie aime, extraite de la bande originale du film The Virgin Suicides, que j'ai découvert lorsque nous avions, au début, fait l'amour ainsi que ce film que j'avais trouvé si poignant, bien après. J'écoute dans ma tête ****_Playground Love._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm a high school lover, and you're my favorite flavor<em>**

**_Je suis un lycéen amoureux, et tu es mon parfum préféré._**

**_Love is all, all my soul_**

**_L'amour est tout, toute mon âme._**

**_You're my playground love_**

**_Tu es mon Amour de cour de récré._**

**_Yet my hands are shaking_**

**_Pourtant mes mains tremblent._**

**_I feel my body remains, time's no matter, I'm on fire_**

**_Je sens mon corps subsister, peu importe, je suis sur la braise._**

**_On the playground, love._**

**_Dans la cour de récré de l'Amour._**

**_You're the piece of gold the flashes on my soul._**

**_Tu es la pièce d'or qui fait éclater toute mon âme._**

**_Extra time, on the ground._**

**_Prolongation sur le terrain._**

**_You're my playground love._**

**_Tu es mon Amour de cour de récré._**

**_Anytime, anywhere,_**

**_N'importe quand, quoi qu'il en soit,_**

**_You're my playground love._**

**_Tu es mon Amour de récré._**

* * *

><p><strong>Très significatif pour moi. Ma tendre Teresa, je vais bientôt mettre fin à ce qui te paraît interminable, cette endurante, lassante attente que je te fais subir. Mon sourire s'élargit, étant amusé de la voir domptée, dénaturant son tempérament d'agent seulement et heureusement lors de nos jeux d'amour. Docile es-tu ! Que j'aime ça ! Ma main quitte mon torse, glisse sur le tissu de ma chemise, descend vers la ceinture, s'arrête une brève seconde, poursuit sa descente sur la braguette, ma paume appuie dessus avant de se poser sur ma cuisse droite. Sans marquer de temps mort, la main, remonte jusqu'à mon torse, l'effleurant uniquement avec le majeur que je porte à ma bouche pour l'embrasser. Je stoppe, rouvre les yeux, deux minutes sont passées. Je la regarde, elle ne bouge pas, félicitant son endurance dans ma tête. Je me lève, passant juste rapidement, cette fois-ci, à nouveau, mon index dans l'ouverture de ma chemise, marche en direction du lit, m'approche de mon adorée, la contemple une fois encore mais furtivement, m'assois à côté d'elle, son corps réagit à ma présence puis lentement dirige ma main vers son dos sur lequel je la pose, débutant la douce caresse qui chemine jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses muscles se décontractent, la raideur disparaît, son corps rentre dans la phase de relaxation.<strong>

**-Mmm ! Enfin te voilà.**

**Je chuchote.**

**-Chuuuut ! Ne dis rien. Laisses-toi aller à mes caresses.**

**Teresa étire ses bras avec largesse, se détend, les yeux clos, l'expression sereine, enchantée de ma douceur.**

**« -Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier mon exploration. »**

**Que c'est agréable de sentir sa main me caresser le long de la colonne vertébrale ! Ma peau frémit déjà alors que ce n'est que le début. La caresse se répète de bas en haut, de haut en bas, ce qui m'apaise après m'être crispée dû à cette infernale attente même si celle-ci n'a duré que quelques minutes mais cet immobilisme m'était vraiment inconfortable. Je sais que Patrick essayait de provoquer mon impatience, tentant de me faire enrager intérieurement. Deux ou trois minutes de plus, cette canaille y parvenait. Je déteste être manipulée. Cependant, tout dépend du genre de manipulation. Celui dont il use à mon égard en dehors de son métier de consultant lorsque nous jouons en nocturne, attise mon excitation, me laissant manipuler sans contester. Serais-je devenue tant docile ? Quand le maître l'exige, je ne peux que m'y plier et dieu sait que j'aime ça. Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment une esclave de l'amour, non enchaînée pourtant. Raisonnement en totale opposition mais souvent une femme amoureuse est contradictoire. Sa main insiste à présent le long des lombaires, caressant lentement, à répétition également, le bout des doigts frôle ensuite ma peau et sens son immixtion sous mon slip noir en dentelle où un effleurement est réalisé sur le moyen fessier avant de descendre sur le grand, une opération qui ne s'approfondit pas. Sa douceur agit sur moi comme un calmant, effet souhaité, réussi, afin que ses caresses puissent facilement m'apprivoiser.**

**« -Tu peux être tranquille Patrick. Je le suis. »**

**Sa main s'est maintenant positionnée sur le tissu du slip, descend puis le bout de ses doigts exécute une brève caresse au bas de la fesse gauche, découverte par l'échancrure, prolonge sur l'arrière de la cuisse ainsi que sur la jambe. Le bout des doigts remonte, pratiquant un frôlement qui fait frissonner mon épiderme nerveusement et reproduit pareillement sur la partie de droite. Je sais que ce préliminaire n'est qu'une préparation de mon corps comparé à ce qui m'est réservé. Peu de seconde après, sa main caresse à nouveau mon dos, remonte vers la nuque, redescend au creux des reins, contourne ma hanche gauche, monte légèrement en direction de la courbe de ma taille dessinée, redescend encore, baissant petitement sur le côté du slip. Je soupire, étire davantage les bras, les yeux toujours clos puis rapidement sa bouche vient murmurer à mon oreille droite, la plus disponible, étant exposée, approchable. Je redoute cette manière qu'il a de s'adresser à moi, voix suave, chaleureuse, charmeuse, son souffle tiède, enveloppant, utilisant comme arme suprême, une extrême, envoûtante douceur qui m'émoustille chaque fois ce qui fait baisser ma garde.**

**« -Quelle tactique ingénieuse, monsieur Jane ! »**

**-Ouvre les yeux et retourne-toi.**

**Sans brusquer le mouvement, mon corps se tourne, mes seins reprennent forme, les tétons qui étaient comprimés se redressent avec indécence sous son œil pétillant de convoitise dont l'iris s'est assombrie étrangement. Je trouve Patrick plus sérieux que d'habitude dont l'expression me serait à la limite intimidante. Elle en est presque inquiétante. Mon cœur palpite de nervosité mais aussi de désir, le voyant allégé de sa veste, le petit gilet ouvert ainsi que ces cinq boutons de sa chemise dont la minime ouverture dévoile la fine musculature des pectoraux, sa peau au toucher si doux. D'ailleurs, tout est doux chez lui. Je regarde son visage de chérubin, ses boucles d'ange dont quelques-unes retombent sur son front, ses yeux couleur d'un ciel azur, ses lèvres aimantes, avenantes, douces et ses mains vers lesquelles mon regard se dirige qui sont si bienfaitrices.**

**« -Comme j'ai envie qu'elles me touchent ! Celles-ci me procurent tant de plaisir ! »**

**Ses yeux se baissent vers ma poitrine, les écarquillent, il sourit avec espièglerie, les yeux remplis de coquinerie, détaillent le reste de mon corps puis fixent mes seins dont les tétons les saluent fièrement.**

**-Très mignon ce que je vois là !**

**J'esquisse un sourire timide, rougissant un peu et joue les effarouchés.**

**-Enfin ! Monsieur Jane ! Comment osez-vous ?**

**Son sourire s'élargit malicieusement, son regard ne me quitte pas, son visage affichant un air de cet éternel gamin facétieux ce que je préfère à celui qui s'était révélé sur sa figure précédemment.**

**-Vous jouez bien le jeu, très chère ! puis Patrick se rapproche de moi, se déplaçant sur le lit, son corps s'incline en ma direction, son visage s'approche du mien et tient ses lèvres à proximité des miennes, remarquant dans son regard que les pupilles se sont dilatées.**

**Son expression redevient sérieuse, m'impressionne puis chuchote de la même manière.**

**-Sauras-tu maintenir ton jeu quand je me montrerai audacieux, mettant en péril la décence ?**

**A cet instant, pour la première fois, son ton, air m'intimide, comme une petite fille craintive, sensible. Ma gorge s'assèche, ma bouche reste entrouverte moyennement, mon pouls s'accélère, ma tête se vide, cela me statufie. Mes yeux se concentrent alors uniquement sur ses lèvres qui baisent chastement les miennes, sa lèvre inférieure effleure ma lèvre supérieure, associant le bout de sa langue subtilement. A l'impact, je referme les yeux, sentant ensuite sa lèvre inférieure se caresser sur celle de même niveau, recommençant le frôlement avec ma lèvre supérieure. Tout en procédant ainsi, Patrick murmure une seconde fois plus chaudement.**

**-Que dis-tu de cet échange ?**

**Je réponds d'une voix faible, émoustillée, ressentant une légère excitation naître au creux de mon ventre.**

**-Goûteux et sensuel. puis souris nerveusement. Vous êtes décidément plein de surprise, monsieur Jane!**

**Sa bouche emprisonne ma lèvre supérieure brièvement, la relâche, humide, mon excitation s'étend jusque dans mon estomac. Patrick incarne un rôle qui me déroute, me fascine, m'excite violemment. Oooh ! La zone de tous les dangers est en train d'être franchie.**

**« -Attention à toi, Teresa ! » me met en garde ma bonne conscience.**

**« -Mais si le maître du jeu veut m'y entraîner, je ne pourrais emprunter l'issue de secours car je suis bien trop vulnérable face à son pouvoir de dominateur. »**

**« -Agent Lisbon ! N'avez-vous pas honte d'obéir à vos bas instincts par pure faiblesse ? Honorez votre autorité, que diable ! » s'insurge ma conscience.**

**« -S'il abuse de ce type d'atout, malheureusement, je serais au regret de vous décevoir, n'étant pas assez combative lorsque mon mentaliste attaque de cette façon. Je suis vaincue à l'avance, croyez-moi ! La preuve ! Voyez par vous-même ! »**

**Mon manipulateur de génie, chuchote contre mes lèvres entrouvertes.**

**-Je crois qu'en effet, je suis quelqu'un qui peut surprendre. Tu l'as constaté depuis des années sur le terrain mais en ce qui concerne l'intimité, je suis plein de ressources.**

**Son regard s'est intensifié, ses bras se placent de chaque côté de mon corps, son souffle tiède se dépose sur ma bouche dont la sienne se met à jouer avec la mienne, me torturant déjà. Comment peut-il avoir une telle emprise sur moi ? Karma, Karma ! Les actions commises, paroles exprimées, attitudes adoptées envers autrui a un effet boomerang. Il subit mon autorité, je subis sa domination. Si c'est là ma punition, alors que je sois punie. Je ne me révolterais pas puisque ça n'en sera que davantage délicieux. Mmmm ! Karma ! Ses lèvres me tentent à peu de distance, s'éloignent légèrement quand les miennes s'apprêtent à les toucher, un amusement qui fait agrandir son sourire lorsque le jeu est répété. Je râle ouvertement mais sa taquinerie continue, n'excédant toutefois pas une minute. Geindre s'avère parfois une solution efficace. Sa bouche revient à ma lèvre supérieure sur laquelle elle se caresse durant quelques secondes puis le reproduit sur la lèvre inférieure. Mon bras se soulève, ma main s'oriente vers son visage, se pose sur sa joue droite, la caresse, basculant l'effleurage de ma bouche à un baiser complet. Je l'embrasse voracement, ayant besoin de me rassasier de son amour comme si étrangement j'étais sexuellement anorexique ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas mais cette attente infligée à décuplé mon appétit. Ce résultat donné est bien sûr volontaire et c'est la raison pour laquelle Patrick a tendance à me faire languir afin de me conduire vers cet état qui me rend affamée. Il sait de quelle manière manœuvrer. Bravo ! Ça fonctionne ! J'ai faim. Sa bouche m'offre cette occasion de me nourrir copieusement. J'embouche sa lèvre supérieure, la suce, relâche, resuce, relâche, suce, jette mon dévolu sur sa lèvre inférieure, répète l'opération, l'aspirant avec vivacité cette fois. Je le prive presque de son souffle, ne laissant aucun répit à ses lèvres sur lesquelles les miennes pressent. Sa bouche se détache brusquement, son visage s'éloigne, mes bras retombent, je le regarde, l'expression déboussolée, les yeux hagards, brillants du plaisir éprouvé, essayant de récupérer son oxygène. Je souris modérément pour ne pas montrer ma jubilation ressentie, optant en apparence pour un triomphe modeste.**

**« -Un point de marqué, monsieur Jane. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je passe à la défense. **

**Méfie-toi de l'eau calme ! Quand tu ne t'y attends pas, elle te précipite dans ses profondeurs. »**

**Hypocritement, je lui demande s'il va bien. Il expire un long souffle, ouvre la bouche, exorbite les yeux puis sourit en s'extasiant.**

**-Tu m'as bien eu ! Waouh ! Quelle fougue !**

**-Ah ! Oui ? réagissant innocemment, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Oh, oui ! et me scrute. Belle attaque !**

**-Vraiment ? poursuivant la comédie.**

**-Bien sûr ! puis rit.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est très amusant de voir que tu veux rivaliser.**

**Je fronce les sourcils.**

**-Pas du tout !**

**-Si.**

**-Non.**

**-Tu aimes que je te domine mais tu ne supportes pas être défiée. Donc, tu te mets en position de concurrente afin de pouvoir marquer des points.**

**Mon sourire s'élargit nerveusement, hausse les sourcils, répondant en m'en défendant.**

**-C'est complètement faux !**

**Son index droit me pointe, ses yeux rieurs se plissent, souriant avec malice.**

**-Tu ne peux pas me mentir.**

**Et non. C'est un véritable détecteur de mensonges.**

**-Mais je ne mens pas. détournant brièvement le regard machinalement.**

**-Ah, ah !**

**Je ferme les yeux, grimace, je suis réellement une mauvaise menteuse. Je les rouvre immédiatement, le regarde à nouveau, l'admettant.**

**-Bon ! D'accord ! Je l'avoue. Satisfait ?**

**Son sourire s'efface peu à peu, ses pupilles se dilatent une deuxième fois, l'iris se pare encore de cette couleur sombre, son visage se rapproche du mien, sa bouche s'entrouvre, s'approche également et proche de la mienne, il murmure sereinement, la respiration régularisée.**

**-Voyons si je suis capable de me mesurer à mon tour suite à ce fougueux baiser !**

**Je me tiens alors sur mes gardes, m'interrogeant à propos de ce que ce vilain petit malin va bien pouvoir tenter.**

**-As-tu froid ? me le demandant avec douceur, ayant l'air de se préoccuper de mon bien-être.**

**-Non. Ça va. La chambre est agréablement chauffée.**

**-Tant mieux ! le disant d'une façon souriante, avec espièglerie.**

**Ce dont il a voulu s'assurer n'est pas désintéressé car ses attentions sont calculées.**

**« -J'arrive moi aussi à te percer. Avec le temps, j'ai pu te cerner, Patrick Jane. Cependant, je me tiens prête, disposée. A toi de jouer ! »**

**Sa lèvre inférieure se pose sur la mienne, traîne en remontant jusqu'à ma lèvre supérieure, répétant en se servant de sa lèvre supérieure. Pour plus de confort, son corps se couche sur le mien, son torse comprime ma poitrine, le bout de sa langue s'immisce dans ma bouche, s'enfonce méthodiquement, la combat énergiquement pendant quelques secondes seulement. Sa langue pousse contre la mienne, tourbillonne autour, se retire, ses lèvres reviennent à la charge, m'embrassent avidement, son muscle vivant s'introduit à nouveau, son ardeur s'avive, le bout de la langue presse fortement, darde la mienne qui pousse également. Sa douceur intervient peu après, son muscle tiède caresse la mienne du bout, tourne autour lentement puis sans rompre le contact, sa bouche relaye, réalisant un court sucement et la désemprisonne délicatement. Je souris béatement, les yeux fermés, affichant une expression ivre, désorientée. Néanmoins, je parviens à articuler ces mots, réagissant pareillement.**

**-Waouh ! Patrick. prononçant son prénom en m'extasiant. Quel baiser, dis-moi ! agrandissant mon sourire, me sentant euphorique dû à ce baiser qui agit en moi comme un aphrodisiaque.**

**Son visage se rapproche, il m'embrasse au coin de la bouche puis chuchote.**

**-Donnant, donnant !**

**-Vilain petit sournois !**

**-N'est-ce pas !**

**Sa figure se déplace vers mon ventre, se penche au-dessus, sa tête se tourne en ma direction, ses lèvres étirent un joyeux sourire et plongent. Celles-ci encerclent le nombril, déposant des petits baisers circulaires, s'entrouvrent, se frottent horizontalement, appuient avec force, aspirent doucement, se caressent sur le nombril qui est humidifié. La caresse de sa bouche s'étend plus haut vers la taille, redescend de l'autre côté, recommence trois fois de suite verticalement, utilisant le bout de la langue d'une manière modérée. Je ferme les yeux, entrouvre à mon tour les lèvres, soupire de plaisir, ma poitrine se gonfle, enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller. La bouche de Patrick stoppe ses allers-retours, se dirigeant alors entre mes seins. Sa lèvre inférieure se vautre jusqu'à ma gorge, rejoint la lèvre supérieure puis se referme sur une fine parcelle de peau qui est libérée instantanément. Je penche la tête en arrière, le crâne s'enfonce plus profondément, soupirant à nouveau. En peu de seconde, je sens sa bouche planer au-dessus de la mienne, son corps s'installe, le tissu de ses habits frotte légèrement ma peau, sentant également la naissance mesurée d'une érection contre mon slip. Ce contact m'émoustille, provoque le galop de mon pouls, entendant le cognement de mon cœur qui résonne dans ma tête ainsi qu'un chuchotement.**

**-Tu te souviens de tout à l'heure lorsque nous nous trouvions dans le salon, allongés près de la cheminée ?**

**-Oui. répondant, la respiration haletante.**

**-Mes doigts ont arpenté les boutons de ta blouse de couleur camel au toucher de soie, les déboutonnant un par un. tout en racontant le récit des débuts des préliminaires, le bout de ses doigts effleure ma taille, faisant encore frémir mon épiderme, employant une tonalité de voix beaucoup plus suave qui éveille mes sens. Ils se sont ensuite faufilés, écartant la blouse, mes lèvres ont embrassé ton ventre qui s'est creusé comme il y a peine quatre secondes.**

**J'inspire profondément, expire bruyamment, la tête me tourne malgré que je sois couchée, le sang afflue dans mon cerveau tandis que le bout de ses doigts frôle le bas-ventre à présent.**

**-Puis elles ont remonté en se traînant avant de s'arrêter à ton soutien-gorge noir. Mon corps s'est redressé, mon visage s'est approché du tien afin que ma bouche puisse f…. .**

**Patrick passe à la pratique en élevant mes lèvres du bout des siennes, j'entrouvre les miennes, permettant ainsi à sa lèvre supérieure de les soulever sans s'attarder, de s'incruster, procédant de la même façon, inversant. Il m'enivre, les muscles du bas-ventre s'étranglent d'excitation, ma nuque est chaude, la chaleur se répand. Patrick murmure près de mon menton.**

**-Tu te souviens ?**

**J'avale ma salive difficilement due à l'assèchement de ma gorge, répondant d'une manière frêle.**

**-Oui. et soupire.**

**-Ça aussi ?**

**J'ouvre les yeux temporairement, baisse mon regard en direction du sien qui me fixe à ce moment d'une façon pénétrante, intensive puis cible sa bouche qui baise pudiquement le téton gauche, se caresse sur, le réveillant. Le rythme est lent, le mouvement adroit, la sensation est exquise, j'émets un, mmm ! Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sur le téton qui s'épanouit, durcit, sa lèvre supérieure effleure à plusieurs reprises le bout, augmentant le durcissement petit à petit. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, respire avec sonorité, due aux battements de mon cœur qui pulsent à soixante-dix kilomètres à l'heure. Mes deux dents de devant s'enfoncent dans ma lèvre inférieure lorsque la bouche de Patrick l'enfourne furtivement, aspirant d'un coup sec le bout avant de le faire ressortir. Ses lèvres s'occupent ensuite du téton droit, l'excitant similairement. Un second mmm ! s'échappe de ma bouche et le pince cette fois-ci quand la sienne aspire plus sèchement. Ma tête se repositionne au centre de l'oreiller, s'incline en arrière puis murmure faiblement, étirant un sourire de bienheureuse causé comme par une drogue.**

**J'ouvre les yeux temporairement, baisse mon regard en direction du sien qui me fixe à ce moment d'une façon pénétrante, intensive puis cible sa bouche qui baise pudiquement le téton gauche, se caresse sur, le réveillant. Le rythme est lent, le mouvement adroit, la sensation est exquise, j'émets un, mmm ! Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sur le téton qui s'épanouit, durcit, sa lèvre supérieure effleure à plusieurs reprises le bout, augmentant le durcissement petit à petit. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, respire avec sonorité, due aux battements de mon cœur qui pulsent à soixante-dix kilomètres à l'heure. Mes deux dents de devant s'enfoncent dans ma lèvre inférieure lorsque la bouche de Patrick l'enfourne furtivement, aspirant d'un coup sec le bout avant de le faire ressortir. Ses lèvres s'occupent ensuite du téton droit, l'excitant similairement. **

**Un second mmm ! s'échappe de ma bouche et le pince cette fois-ci quand la sienne aspire plus sèchement. Ma tête se repositionne au centre de l'oreiller, s'incline en arrière puis murmure faiblement, étirant un sourire de bienheureuse causé comme par une drogue.**

**-C'est si bon.**

**Le téton droit ressort à son tour de sa bouche, mouillé également et sens son visage réapparaître face au mien ainsi que la proximité de ses lèvres.**

**-Aussi bon qu'il y a quarante minutes ?**

**-Tu as une horloge dans la tête ?**

**Sur ma bouche, Patrick répond suavement.**

**-Oui. puis m'embrasse brièvement.**

**Mes lèvres libérées, j'ouvre les yeux et corrige l'étape des premiers préliminaires.**

**-N'en n'as-tu pas sauté une ? le regardant dans les yeux tandis que les miens voient flous.**

**-Laquelle dis-moi ? me le demandant sur un ton chaud qui trouble mes sens encore plus.**

**Je maintiens mon sourire afin de minimiser cette expression béate qui s'est aussi dessinée sur ma figure.**

**-Tes mains se sont d'abord introduites sous les bonnets du soutien-gorge…..**

**-Et elles ont malaxé comme ceci, doucement.**

**Ses lèvres baisent les miennes avec délicatesse, baisent à nouveau, reproduisant la malaxation, palpation de mes seins d'une manière nettement plus studieuse.**

**-Merci de ce rappel. le disant sans modifier son timbre de voix, étirant un sourire malicieux.**

**Je perçois alors à travers son air fripon, que celui-ci transpire la ruse. Je dessaoule de mon ivresse momentanément, le fixe suspicieusement ce qui provoque l'élargissement de son sourire coquin, jouant les étonnés.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Vilain galopin !**

**Patrick sourit gaiement, son regard expressif pétille d'espièglerie, répétant en articulant.**

**-Vilain galopin ?**

**Je hoche la tête.**

**-Ooooh ! Un petit nom qui promet !**

**-Je le crois aussi. affichant un sourire en coin de bouche.**

**-C'est ce que nous allons voir !**

**Il m'embrasse, s'impliquant davantage, le bout de ses doigts continue le malaxage de ma poitrine toujours délicatement alors que mes doigts vont s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux aux boucles d'or. Je récupère un regain d'énergie, mes lèvres se mêlent ardemment aux siennes, le galvanise, sa langue s'insère dans ma bouche, le baiser devient plus vif, les doigts stoppent la malaxation, ses mains viennent se poser sur mon visage comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose puis dégage sa langue dardée.**

**-Déboutonne les autres boutons de ma chemise, ma douce. me le réclamant chaudement.**

**Patrick prend appui sur ses bras toniques, son torse se surélève, m'accordant l'espace nécessaire pour procéder au déboutonnage complet. Une fois terminé, il se relève, le torse est à moitié dévoilé, enlève son gilet qui tombe à terre, conservant sa chemise blanche fluide que j'aimerais tant lui ôter mais cet ordre, hélas, ne m'a pas été donné.**

**Debout sur le côté gauche du lit, il me regarde, concentré comme si mon maître du jeu rentrait dans un état de réflexion concernant probablement le développement des opérations. Une lueur jaillit dans ses pupilles qui ondulent, mouvement comparable à une danse voluptueuse que mes yeux fixent, hypnotisés, assistant rapidement au desserrage de la boucle de sa ceinture que ses doigts font ensuite passer entre les passants de son pantalon lentement. Celle-ci est enroulée autour de sa main, son regard intrusif ne quitte pas le mien, je ne l'ai jamais autant trouvé désirable.**


	3. Suite de la deuxième partie

**_« -Pourquoi me fais-tu languir ainsi ? Cette excitation que je ne peux évacuer me torture, me dévore de l'intérieur chaque fois que tu te comportes de cette façon. Je sais que tu testes ma résistance qui est confrontée plus durement à la tentation lorsque nous jouons. Nul besoin d'être attachée car toute forme de torture qui est incluse dans les règles que tu m'imposes, m'emprisonne dans une frustration grandissante. Je prie pour la délivrance. »_**

**Je serre la ceinture au creux de ma paume gauche fermement, ne baisse pas mon regard que je m'efforce de rendre déstabilisant afin de l'intimider. Cela me plaît quand j'y arrive car je peux ainsi avoir de l'ascendant sur ma chère Teresa, abuser gentiment de mon pouvoir dont elle en abuse légitimement avec moi lorsque mon adorée me domine. L'autorité exercée dans le cadre de ses fonctions qui est utilisée par contre à bon escient, j'avoue me stimule, me motive, me poussant à l'ingéniosité surtout professionnellement. Dans l'intimité, je fais bon usage de ces sensations qui se sont imprégnées en moi au fil des années. J'use de ma créativité nouvelle, l'améliorant de jour en jour grâce à mon inspiratrice. Celle-ci affronte mon regard mais je remarque que le sien est à cet instant intrigué par ma ceinture que je n'ai pas encore lâchée.**

**Son corps s'est redressé car la manière dont je la tiens prête à confusion.**

_**J'espère que ma tendre n'en déduit pas que je pourrais m'en servir en guise de fouet ? Je veux en être certain.**_

**-As-tu la même crainte qu'avec celle du foulard ? désignant l'accessoire en tendant le bras.**

**-Non. Je n'en n'ai pas. Je m'interroge simplement au sujet de la manière dont tu l'as sers. J'admets que ça peut impressionner et effrayer.**

**Ma main desserre la ceinture, la désenroule puis la pose à terre comme si je me séparais d'une arme. Je m'agenouille doucement, tend mon bras vers son joli minois que le bout de mes doigts caresse afin de la rassurer une seconde fois.**

**-Jamais je ne pourrais te faire subir un tel traitement. Tu sais combien je déteste les rapports brutaux. Ce serait inhumain, dégradant.**

**La main de Teresa caresse ma joue tendrement, les yeux emplis d'amour.**

**-Je le sais. Je te connais. C'est seulement que….**

**Elle baisse la tête, stoppe la caresse, je soulève son menton avec douceur.**

**-Seulement quoi ?**

**-J'ai trouvé ton attitude très intimidante au point de ressentir de l'appréhension.**

**Je baisse mon regard, exprimant de l'embarras, culpabilise, le relève, affichant un sourire crispée et tourne la tête vers la gauche.**

**-Moi qui voulais justement t'intimider, écarquillant les yeux, pour apporter du piment. Je crois que j'ai surdosé le caractère de mon personnage.**

**Mon indulgente partenaire recentre mon visage face au sien puis caresse du bout des doigts l'ossature de ma mâchoire.**

**-C'est réussi ! étirant un demi-sourire, son regard qui me pardonne néanmoins. Teresa dépose un baiser sur ma bouche que je prolonge, l'embrasse ensuite sur la joue droite, soulagé.**

**Debout à nouveau près d'elle, je lui offre l'opportunité de me racheter, lui faisant cadeau d'un extra.**

**-Fais ce que tu as envie de faire. lui proposant avec générosité.**

**Ses belles émeraudes scintillent, son sourire s'élargit, son expression reflète celle d'une petite fille qui s'illumine de joie ainsi que d'étonnement.**

**-Oh ! Vraiment ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Autant que j'en profite.**

**Je m'égaye à ses paroles.**

**-Faites très chère !**

**-Merci, très cher !**

**Teresa s'assoit sur le lit, me regarde avec désir, sentiment réciproque, ses mains écartent ma chemise, se posent au niveau de ma taille qui agrandit mon sourire nerveusement.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**J'incline petitement ma tête en direction de mon épaule droite.**

**-Ce contact, bien qu'il soit sage, fait réagir ma peau.**

**-Ah ! Oui ? élargissant son charmant sourire, ravie d'entendre mon aveu. je hoche la tête.**

**Voyons si je peux rendre ta peau plus réactive !**

**Je ricane par nervosité.**

**-Ooooh !**

**« -Oh ! Patrick ! Si tu savais ! J'ai tellement envie de te faire frémir de plaisir. Au travail ! »**

**Le bout de mes doigts effleure sa taille deux fois de suite de chaque côté, se rejoigne au centre de son ventre ferme sur lequel il s'attarde puis descend vers le bouton de son pantalon que le pouce, index déboutonnent. Mes yeux se lèvent en direction des siens, constatant que ceux-ci observent avec une étrange appréhension, certainement lié à ce que je pourrais être capable de lui faire éprouver comme sensation.**

**« -Nous sommes à égalité, monsieur Jane. »**

**Je le débraguette à mi-chemin, tire sur le tissu du pantalon afin de rapprocher de quelques millimètres son bassin de mon visage. J'écarte un peu plus l'ouverture de la braguette, baisse légèrement la taille élastiquée de son caleçon marine et pose ma bouche sur son bas-ventre, appliquant un baiser. Je relève mon regard, Patrick sourit, soupire en me regardant, je le rebaisse, repose mes lèvres au même endroit sur lequel celles-ci s'entrouvrent, baisant avec une sensualité soutenue. Je l'embrasse sur toute la largeur, parsemant des baisers qui ont tendance à humidifier sa peau d'une façon parcellaire, au passage de ma bouche. Je descends plus bas, aspire une fine partie de peau, baise par-dessus, abaissant en même temps son pantalon, caleçon d'une manière minime qui permet à mes lèvres de se frayer un chemin. Je continue à semer mes baisers humides, parcours toute la ligne horizontale en dessous du bas-ventre, aspire encore, employant de la vivacité, remonte légèrement, répète en faisant cette fois-ci participer le bout de ma langue. Je baise, aspire, lèche, baisse davantage le pantalon, accompagné du caleçon que je retiens avec mes doigts pour ne pas laisser tomber en premier son pantalon. J'embrasse à l'identique, ouvre un tout petit plus la bouche, réalise un frôlement tantôt à l'aide de ma lèvre inférieure, tantôt à l'aide de ma lèvre supérieure, impliquant une fois sur deux le bout de la langue. Patrick commence à gémir non bruyamment mais le son qui est produit signale que le plaisir s'accroît. J'interromps durant une courte durée afin de relever la tête et voir l'expression de son visage qui exprime l'extase. Ses yeux se sont fermés, sa bouche est minusculement entrouverte, la tête légèrement inclinée en arrière.**

**-Mmmmm ! Teresa.**

**Je considère cette réaction comme un encouragement auquel je m'empresse d'y répondre.**

**« -Gare à toi ! L'excitation te guette ! »**

**Mes mains remontent, mes paumes s'adhèrent au-dessus des lombaires tandis que mes lèvres appuient contre son bas-ventre, se caressant ensuite de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite avec lenteur. Elles se logent après quelques secondes beaucoup plus bas, ne franchissant toutefois la zone érogène, se frottent dessus puis le bout de la langue sort d'une façon mesurée qui monte, redescendant en dessous du bas-ventre. J'aspire, l'effleure avec mes lèvres, semant une dernière fois de petits baisers humides. Patrick émet un, Mmmm ! plus sonore, ajoutant un timbre de voix légèrement affaibli.**

**-Quel avant-goût de paradis !**

**Je relève à nouveau ma tête vers la sienne, regarde son visage irradier d'un plaisir expressif, les yeux clos, tête toujours inclinée en arrière, bouche entrouverte. Sa lèvre supérieure me semble alors davantage charnue comme si elle s'était repulpée, ce qui lui donne un air sensuel ainsi qu'étrangement sexuel. Est-ce le désir qui déforme ma vision. Il en a vraiment l'air.**

**« -Je trouve ça très sexy, monsieur Jane. »**

**Ma tête se rebaisse, mes mains se délogent, les place encore sur son bassin, pousse Patrick, me relève méthodiquement tout en replaçant ma bouche sur son ventre qui remonte au fur et à mesure que mon corps se déplie totalement. J'entends le tambourinement de son cœur, sa respiration est suffocante, ses bras pendent de chaque côté de son corps, je le sens fragilisé par l'excitation qui grandit en lui, le rendant immobile.**

**« -Il ne tardera pas à agir tôt ou tard. »m'informe ma conscience.**

**« -Heureusement ! »**

**Lorsque mes lèvres arrivent à ses pectoraux, mes bras enlacent sa taille, j'étreins mon maître, comprimant ma poitrine contre son torse, me met sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre sa gorge. Ma bouche l'embrasse, se laisse traîner sur la longueur, descend, remonte, redescend à la clavicule puis se dirige au creux du cou où je décide de pratiquer un suçon. Alors que je débute le processus de création, ma main droite se détache, serpente jusqu'à la braguette ouverte, s'introduit par surprise dans le caleçon.**

**« -Je vais t'envoler au septième ciel. »**

**Patrick fait part mollement de sa réaction due à la brume qui s'est épaissie dans son esprit causé par l'enivrement. Il sourit nerveusement.**

**-Oooh ! C'est très dangereux comme approche. Tu vas me terrasser.**

**Je le regarde avec perversion, étirant quant à moi un demi- sourire vicieux.**

**-C'est ce qui est prévu, maître.**

**Il ricane par rapport au nom que je lui attribué.**

**-Maître ?**

**-Tu es bien le maître du jeu, non ? Souviens-toi lorsque tu me l'as rappelé. lui chuchotant à voix de velours ce qui modère son sourire, avalant sa salive presque de travers.**

**Malgré cela, Patrick répond.**

**-Je m'en souviens.**

**-Bien. répondant avec assurance. Laisse-moi continuer !**

**-Si tu m'appelle maître.**

**-Marché conclu !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mes lèvres placées à leur poste, parées à l'action, je lance la machine en prenant en main la première commande qui consiste à la neutralisation de tout agissement de sa part afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'opposer à ma manœuvre dont l'actionnement aura pour résultat de le paralyser, supprimant sa vivacité, capacité à agir, le réduisant ainsi à la léthargie. Le bout de mes doigts frôle de bas en haut le pénis à répétition pendant que je procède à une succion progressive au creux du cou avant d'augmenter la vitesse. J'aspire la peau d'une manière plus vive, de manière suffisamment appuyée, prolongée pour que les vaisseaux sanguins éclatent. Le toucher masturbateur accentue la cadence, ma paume glisse ensuite lentement sur la longueur de son pénis, remonte, l'emprisonnant avec mes doigts que ceux-ci pressent sans brutalité. Je suce alors son cou de plus en plus dynamiquement tandis que la caresse appliquée sur son sexe s'effectue doucement, un contraste que je rends volontaire rien que pour attiser son excitation. Un râle se fait entendre, j'accentue le sucement de sa fine peau, caressant en même temps le pénis que le bout de mes doigts modèlent par un mouvement à nouveau de bas en haut et vice-versa. La respiration de Patrick ronfle dans ses poumons, je le sens s'étourdir, il gémit, son corps tremble nerveusement, je jubile intérieurement de ce que je lui fais endurer.<strong>

**-Je vais éclater en mille morceaux si tu continues comme ça. s'exprimant avec peine.**

**Je suspends momentanément la matérialisation de mon suçon afin de lever la tête et admirer l'expression de sa figure qui transpire une intense excitation, m'alertant qu'elle va bientôt être sur le point de le mettre K.O. Je reprends le sucement mais la main de mon vulnérable maître vient finalement marquer une opposition à mon maniement, courageusement, disposant encore de quelques forces malgré qu'elles se soient amoindries considérablement. Sa main se pose à l'emplacement de la braguette puis bloque mon activité. Il murmure faiblement à mon oreille.**

**-Arrête, Teresa. Autrement je ne serais pas apte de m'occuper de toi. Je ne veux surtout pas changer mes plans. Ce que j'ai prévu de te faire, ne peut être reporté. Tu comprends ?**

**A cette confidence, je stoppe tout, jette un œil à son cou qui avait commencé à prendre une jolie couleur rouge due à l'ecchymose temporaire. Avec le temps elle aurait pu virer au pourpre. Au bout de cinq à dix minutes, violet foncé. Quelle frustration ! Malgré que son ton fût frêle, cette façon de m'avoir confié ce qu'il projette, me coupe le souffle, déglutissant, l'esprit déjà troublé, le cœur qui palpite.**

**-Retire ta main et recules-toi. le chuchotant sans que son ton ne soit menaçant. Je m'exécute.**

**Il élargit un sourire de soulagement sans doute par l'arrêt de ma prise en main mais les traits de son visage reflètent un chamboulement puis me regarde, s'extériorise en riant, réaction encore nerveuse afin d'évacuer toute cette tension retenue.**

**-On peut dire que tu possèdes un sacré coup de main. Entre le suçon et cette caresse excitatrice, ma tête était sur le point d'exploser**

**« -J'avais raison. »**

**La figure toujours souriante, Patrick s'avance vers moi nonchalamment, retire sa chemise, le désir me brûle, il me l'habille.**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.**

**-La chambre est bien chauffée. Rends-toi compte par toi-même. sa main caresse ma joue droite.**

**-Je te préfère couverte. puis m'embrasse chastement.**

**Ses doigts boutonnent la chemise sur laquelle son parfum est imprégné ce qui me trouble davantage, laissant six boutons ouverts au niveau du décolleté. Son regard luit de coquinerie à mon égard et me demande de m'asseoir, obéissant à son ordre chaleureusement exprimé.**

**« -Comment fait-il pour se ressaisir si vite ? Fait-il admirablement semblant de se maîtriser ?**

**Possible. Malin comme il est ! »**

**-Écarte les cuisses. me le demandant sur le même ton.**

**Je les écarte alors, Patrick s'agenouille, pose ses mains sur mes genoux, s'installe entre mes cuisses puis les fait remonter. Sa bouche s'approche de la mienne d'où un chuchotement s'émet d'une façon posée ainsi que caniculaire lorsque celle-ci se poste près de l'oreille droite.**

**-Je compte bien t'exciter autant que tu m'as excité, Teresa. Prépare-toi !**

**Son timbre de voix est si incendiaire que je sens mes joues chauffées, ma tête se vide, mes muscles du bas-ventre se nouent d'excitation. Sa bouche revient à la mienne, sa lèvre supérieure se loge entre les miennes entrouvertes, remonte en effleurant ma lèvre supérieure puis murmure encore.**

**-Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**Je ferme les yeux afin de ne pas dévoiler le gênant, imposant trouble ressenti qu'il pourrait démasquer. J'étire un petit sourire, sentant mes joues en surchauffe et bafouille.**

**-Je… je… euh !... oui.**

**Patrick chuchote à nouveau à mon oreille.**

**-Déjà troublée, ma belle ?**

**« -Inutile de fermer les yeux. Il a deviné. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir y répondre. »**

**Un silence s'interpose, le maître insiste.**

**-Alors ?**

**Je me fais violence pour répondre par un oui. Sa bouche se replace face à la mienne.**

**-Ouvre tes magnifiques yeux, Teresa.**

**Avec difficulté, je m'exécute, les siens me fixent, révélant un mélange de douceur, de ferveur que j'ai du mal à soutenir tant mon regard est mis à nu. Il me sourit d'une manière rassurante afin de me réconforter ce qui me rassérène malgré que ses mains ne se soient pas délogées d'entre mes cuisses, enclenchant l'alarme reliée à ma méfiance. Patrick m'embrasse puis murmure contre ma lèvre inférieure, allégeant le timbre de sa voix.**

**-Essaye de les garder ouverts. et dépose un baiser furtif, ajoutant. Tes mains ne doivent pas bouger. Aucun contact pour l'instant.**

**-D'accord. n'ayant le choix que d'obtempérer.**

**-Bien.**

**Ce qu'il m'ordonne annonce, j'en suis sûre, une torture beaucoup plus sadique. Je vais devoir en payer le prix suite à ce que je lui ai fait subir.**

**« -Ah ! Teresa ! Tu as déclenché la fureur du maître. Telle est ta punition ! »**

**« -J'en suis consciente, chipie de conscience. »**

**_Voici mon châtiment !_**

**Patrick se recule légèrement sur les genoux, ne cessant de soutenir mon regard qui contient peu de vigueur. Le bout de ses doigts procède à l'effleurage de l'intérieur de mes cuisses tiédies, démarre du genou jusqu'à l'adducteur, répétant quatre fois. Cela m'émoustille tellement que de garder les yeux ouverts ressemblerait presque à un supplice. L'effleurement s'effectue durant un petit instant, s'arrête quelques secondes plus tard, il se reloge entre mes cuisses, s'avance sur les genoux, place ses mains sur mes cuisses et chuchote à proximité de ma bouche.**

**-As-tu apprécié cette mignonne caresse ?**

**-Oui.**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillent, un sourire modéré se dessine sur ses lèvres, je le regarde, intriguée.**

**-Oui, qui ? le disant sur un ton chaleureux.**

**Je soupire tout en réveillant ma mémoire.**

**-Oui, maître.**

**Son avertissement émis précédemment dû à mon oubli, signifie que nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses à présent s'il en est venu à me rappeler mon irrespect. Patrick sourit comme un enfant se jouant de ma soumission.**

**-J'ai l'impression d'être le seigneur d'un château, vivant au 18ème siècle, ayant à mon service une ravissante serviteuse qui n'obéit qu'au maître des lieux fidèlement. son sourire espiègle s'élargit gaiement, décelant dans son regard de la lubricité vis-à-vis de moi, remarque qui dénote un sens très suggestif.**

**-Rien que ça ! réagissant d'une façon amusée en souriant.**

**-Tu serais adorable, il retire sa main droite de ma cuisse, la dirige vers ma chevelure légèrement ondulée, l'évince en arrière, habillée dans une tenue d'époque, robe longue, sobre, coiffée d'un chignon sage, classique ce qui mettrait tes jolis traits en valeur. puis caresse la partie faciale de droite.**

**-La façon dont tu me décris est plutôt comparable à l'aspect d'une serviteuse vertueuse.**

**Sa main se pose sur ma nuque, l'effleure du bout des doigts et sourit malicieusement.**

**-L'habit ne faisait pas le moine à cette époque aussi. Combien de serviteuses dévouées ont été les amantes de ceux qu'elles servaient ?**

**-Des centaines….**

**Sa bouche se rapproche de la mienne, répondant à voix basse avec suavité.**

**-Exactement. et la baise.**

**-Vous avez là une vision très victorienne, maître.**

**-Oh ! Que oui !**

**-Sa main se repose sur ma cuisse puis rechuchote.**

**-Ne faisons pas exception à la règle !**

**Ses mains progressent en direction de mon slip, les doigts contournent l'échancrure, passent sous la chemise et le baisse mesurément.**

**-Tu vas devoir te laisser faire sans intervenir. me le rappelant, toujours sur le même ton.**

**Je réponds docilement en parfaite serviteuse obéissante.**

**-Bien, maître. souriant de mon rôle que j'honore y compris Patrick rien qu'en entendant formuler ma dévotion inconditionnelle.**

**-Cela sonne étrangement à mes oreilles mais si rafraîchissant, inventif.**

**-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, maître.**

**-Oh ! que j'aime !**

**«-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? »**

**L'expression de son visage redevient plus sérieuse, ses doigts baissent à nouveau le slip un tout petit peu puis caressent le long du bas-ventre d'une manière languissante, s'introduisant petit à petit au fil de la caresse. Toutefois, l'infiltration ne s'approfondit pas, se retirant au moment où le plaisir m'investissait. Heureusement, je n'attends pas longtemps avant que la caresse ne torture affreusement mon excitation. Ses mains se repositionnent sur mes cuisses toujours écartées, s'enfouissent entre, caressent les adducteurs, sa main gauche remonte contrairement à celle de droite qui n'est pas inhibitive. Le majeur, annulaire exercent un premier frôlement sur le tissu dentelé du slip au niveau des petites lèvres et se montrent insistants par un mouvement de va-et-vient durant quelques secondes. Sa caresse titille mon érectilité, échauffe mon intimité malgré le tissu qui sépare ses doigts du pubis, appuyant de plus en plus.**

**-Regarde-moi, Teresa. me le demandant sans modifier son timbre de voix velouté, chaud.**

**J'obéis, les yeux dans le vague, sachant qu'inévitablement je ne pourrais pas maintenir mon regard quand la caresse s'intensifiera, devenant intrusive. Le frottement ralentit sans cesser d'appuyer sur le tissu en montant, descendant, prolongeant encore de quelques secondes. Ma tête s'étourdit, mes muscles s'engourdissent, mon cœur s'agite ayant l'impression qu'il joue de la batterie. Mes yeux se ferment à mi-clos, se rouvrent en faisant preuve de volonté, se referment, s'ouvrent à nouveau lorsqu'un baiser est déposé au coin de ma bouche. Je regarde Patrick avec un regard languissant, la caresse continue, il murmure.**

**-Résiste.**

**-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir.**

**-Je devrais alors me montrer indulgent.**

**« -Va-t-il arrêter ? »**


	4. Suite de la troisième partie (fin)

**Et bien non car le chemin que prennent ses lèvres n'est pas celui de l'indulgence mais celui de la persévérance, stoppant à ce moment le mouvement excitateur. Elles s'incrustent entre mes cuisses, sa main écarte un peu plus afin de caser sa tête, les lèvres embrassent au niveau de l'adducteur pendant que le bout des doigts de sa main gauche effleure la longueur de ma cuisse interne de droite. Vu que mon maître ne me voit pas, j'en profite pour succomber à la fermeture de mes paupières tant je suis renversée par l'intrusion de ses baisers. Sa bouche remonte sur le haut de la cuisse, l'effleurement se poursuit, ma peau frissonne due à son affectueuse attention, mes joues chauffent, je respire irrégulièrement, sentant les éternels papillons voltiger au creux de mon ventre. Le frôlement s'arrête, la main gauche reste inactive tandis que la bouche contourne la courbe de ma hanche gauche en même temps que sa main droite relève d'une manière mesurée la chemise. Celle-ci monte dans le dos, caresse à moitié, redescend, longe au niveau des lombaires, les doigts s'introduisent petitement, ressortent, rentrent une deuxième fois, ressortent puis reviennent vers la hanche pour baisser légèrement le slip. Sa main gauche remonte sur ma cuisse droite, se pose sur la hanche, les doigts abaissent de quelques millimètres ce côté du slip, soulèvent ensuite un peu plus la chemise à l'aide de son autre main afin que sa bouche accède au ventre qu'elle embrasse dont les baisers descendent d'une façon ordonnée. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent d'une manière minime, les yeux toujours fermés, je soupire de plaisir, l'excitation ne tardant pas à s'accroître horriblement. Sa bouche sème des baisers vers la droite au bas du ventre, les éparpillent vers la gauche, ses doigts baissent davantage le slip, sa lèvre inférieure se laisse traîner dans la direction inverse avant de revenir dans l'autre sens, faisant frôler ensuite sa bouche. Mon cerveau se met aux abonnés absents, mes joues rosissent par la chaleur, mes paumes s'enfoncent sur le drap housse, j'extériorise un, Mmm ! Écoutant le tempo énergique qui résonne à nouveau dans ma tête. Ses lèvres prennent de la distance, mon esprit a du mal à émerger, ses mains se délogent sous la chemise, reviennent sur mes cuisses, un souffle tiède recouvre d'une façon éphémère ma bouche qui se referme. Comme à chaque fois, Patrick murmure.**

**-Prête ?**

**-Prête ? le disant sur un ton interrogatif, souriant modérément, encore enivrée.**

**-Prête ?**

**-Prête ? le disant sur un ton interrogatif, souriant modérément, encore enivrée.**

**-Ce n'est que le début. Une simple préparation.**

**-Je ne la trouve pas si simple que ça. n'oubliant pas d'ajouter miraculeusement, maître.**

**-Aaaah !**

**J'ouvre les yeux, le vois, un sourire espiègle étiré suite à ma réflexion.**

**-Cela vous plaît, n'est-ce pas, maître ?**

**Un baiser est déposé sur ma bouche sans répondre, il me sourit toujours, sa main gauche caresse ma cuisse droite brièvement, s'enlève, ses lèvres se rapprochent à nouveau puis chuchote au coin.**

**-Tu es si disciplinée. Ça me plaît en effet.**

**-C'est grâce à mon métier d'agent, maître.**

**Son sourire s'élargit, la jovialité de son expression ressemble encore à celle d'un gamin malicieux. Sa main droite s'insère entre mes cuisses.**

**-Resserre-les.**

**Je m'exécute sans discuter, la sentant contre le tissu du slip, placée pile sur la zone pubienne. Patrick ne fait aucune allusion au sujet de ma désobéissance qui fut d'avoir fermé les paupières. Aurait-il fait là, preuve d'indulgence ? Après que le resserrement ait été commandé, réalisé, je sens son index qui pousse malgré l'écrasement de la main contre le tissu du slip, produisant un restreint mais efficace frottement au niveau des petites lèvres. Le doigt articule d'une façon minime, très lente, presse, frotte, appui au milieu, refrotte, pressant à nouveau. L'érectilité du clitoris s'épanouit, s'embrase, mon pouls pulse à un rythme effréné, ma respiration est saccadée, ma tête s'incline légèrement en arrière, bouche entrouverte, l'index appuie un peu plus au milieu, frotte très lentement, mon oxygène s'épuise.**

**« -Pourvu que je ne défaille pas ! »**

**-Desserre un tout petit peu. me le demandant d'une voix douce, basse.**

**Mes cuisses désemprisonnent sa main, laissent un espace mesuré puis le bout des doigts frôle l'échancrure du côté gauche dont deux s'immiscent à l'intérieur.**

**« -Oh ! Patrick ! »**

**Ils effleurent juste en remontant jusqu'à l'aine, redescendent, le majeur se retire tandis que l'index commence à caresser l'une des petites lèvres, insistant au milieu, remonte, redescend, frotte similairement qu'auparavant. Je gémis faiblement, le doigt exerce un va-et-vient seulement à la surface sans pénétrer ce qui torture mon excitation qui grossit comme une bulle d'eau prête à éclater. Mes paumes s'enfoncent encore, mes doigts froissent le drap housse en s'y agrippant, mon cœur cogne à grands coups, mon esprit est complètement bousculé, il me réduit à l'état d'un légume. Le doigté continue la délicieuse, paralysante caresse. Je sens sa bouche s'approcher de ma gorge vers laquelle souffle une brise tiède, l'index s'insère cette fois-ci d'une manière toutefois peu profonde qui néanmoins continue le va-et-vient très lentement. De doux baisers constellent sur la gorge pendant que le doigt caresse avec application, me fait gémir d'une façon sonore, la tête se penche davantage en arrière, mes lèvres s'ouvrent, l'index appuie sur le clitoris. Je resserre avec plus de force le drap housse dans mes mains.**

**-Oh ! Jane. Mmmm. Mmmm. m'exprimant sur un ton frêle, tremblant.**

**Il chuchote, employant un timbre de voix torride contre ma gorge.**

**-Quoi, Teresa ?**

**Je n'arrive pas à émettre un son, la bouche muselée tant le doigté me liquéfie effroyablement.**

**« -C'est atroce comme cela m'anéantit. »**

**Ses lèvres se placent près des miennes, murmurant sur le même ton. Ce que j'ai chaud tout d'un coup.**

**-Je te sens te dissoudre.**

**Mon sourire s'étire nerveusement tant je suis proche de l'orgasme mais répond malgré que je sois sur la braise.**

**-Oui.**

**Patrick souffle sur mes lèvres, chuchotant sur ce ton tellement torride. Je suis en nage.**

**-Dis-le-moi.**

**-Dire quoi ? m'exprimant fébrilement.**

**-Que tu te sens te dissoudre.**

**L'index revient à la surface, caressant, je respire profondément et avec une incroyable volonté, répond à son ordre.**

**-Je sens que je me dissous.**

**Son chuchotement est encore plus incendiaire quand Patrick me fait rappeler cet oubli, articulant sa bouche contre la mienne.**

**-A qui t'adresses-tu, Teresa ? Je veux entendre le mot magique.**

**« - Au maître. »**

**Je reformule donc ma phrase. Il n'a aucune pitié vu mon état car me voir ainsi l'excite.**

**-Je sens que je me dissous, maître.**

**Le doigt ne cesse la caresse, s'introduisant à nouveau mais plus profondément, exécutant un très doux, constant va-et-vient avec une lenteur qui m'annihile.**

**-Encore.**

**-Je sens que je me dissous, maître.**

**L'index se fond en moi, effectue une pression électrisante, le doigté caressant se fait insistant, réalisant un mouvement continu qui me grise, je suis au bord du gouffre.**

**-Encore, s'il te plaît.**

**Je répète péniblement pendant que je suis affreusement torturée, sentant alors la pointe de son nez se connecter contre le mien ainsi que sa bouche proche de la mienne. Il murmure avec ce même timbre de voix, mon audition percevant toutefois un halètement dans sa respiration tant mon beau dominateur est excité de m'infliger ce tourment charnel. Je suis en feu.**

**-Dis-moi que… ses lèvres commencent à chercher les miennes qui ne bougent pas.**

**-Te dire quoi ? le demandant à bout de souffle.**

**Sa bouche fait entrouvrir la mienne, la caresse est horrifiante, mon pouls bat le record de vitesse, l'orgasme est en train de s'élever jusqu'au sommet de mon âme.**

**« -Ça n'a jamais été aussi puissant. Je suis à la limite de me désagréger. OH ! PATRICK !»**

**-Que tu me veux tant que tu perds pied.**

**L'index se stabilise.**

**Je ravale l'abondante excitation qui s'est emparée de mon être afin de pouvoir obéir à son ordre malgré mon handicap verbal.**

**-Je te veux tant que je perds pied… essais de respirer un bon coup, rajoutant avec peine, maître.**

**Sa bouche sourit sur ma joue droite, me sollicitant une dernière fois en chuchotant sur son ton non inchangé à proximité.**

**-Je veux entendre à nouveau que tu te dissous, Teresa.**

**-Je sens que je me dissous….. maître.**

**Patrick baise mon menton, sentant ses dents le mordre d'une manière bénigne, brève.**

**-Oh ! Que oui. Et j'aime le sentir. il m'embrasse sur la joue droite une seconde fois, ajoutant.**

**J'aime cette chaleur.**

**-Je m'en doute. répondant d'une voix éteinte, au bord de l'agonie.**

**Sa bouche se place sur mon oreille gauche, souffle sur le contour, un chuchotement est énoncé.**

**-Tu es mon parfum favori.**

**Je souris d'une manière tempérée, ne disposant pas assez de vigueur pour en afficher un, radieux.**

**L'index stoppe l'activité, mon hurlement intérieur dévaste tout sur son passage comme une tornade.**

**-Oh ! Qu'entends-je ! simulant un ton offusqué, sentant qu'il sourit.**

**« -A quoi est-ce dû ? A mon, Oh ! Jane. ou parce-que j'ai omis d'ajouter, maître ?**

**Sa main redresse le port de ma tête puis Patrick chuchote.**

**-Excitée, madame ?**

**« -Première interrogation. »**

**J'arbore un sourire qui doit plus ressembler à celle d'une femme saoulée par l'abus d'un plaisir dont la dose maximale administrée n'a bien sûr pas été respectée.**

**-Je suis obligée de répondre oui.**

**-Le contraire m'aurait étonné !**

**-Vous n'êtes qu'un petit prétentieux, maître.**

**-Ah ! Je retrouve là, la bonne élève disciplinée.**

**Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à exprimer cette phrase correctement. Sa bouche baise le coin de la mienne, rajoutant.**

**-Nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est l'ultime épreuve. Je vais résister ton seuil de résistance.**

**J'ouvre les yeux, me questionnant à propos de mon seuil de résistance.**

**« -Que vais-je subir encore ? »**

**Mon excitation n'a pas désempli et je crains que celle-ci ne déborde s'il me torture à nouveau.**

**« -Quel petit salopard ! »**

**-Allonges-toi ! me l'ordonnant à douce voix.**

**« -Drôle de dominateur, n'est-ce pas ? Le meilleur pourtant… »**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon corps se couche donc, je cale ma tête sur l'oreiller, la tourne sur la droite afin de regarder Patrick s'éloigner du lit pour se diriger vers la commode dans laquelle j'ai rangé la paire de menottes par habitude, qui se situe dans le second tiroir, cachée sous des pulls comme si j'avais honte de cet accessoire, gênée de l'utiliser. Analyse juste, déjà faite par le prodigieux mentaliste lorsqu'il la découvrit sous mes vêtements.<strong>

**« -Brillante déduction ! »**

**Il ouvre le tiroir, soulève trois pulls où est dissimulée la paire, la prend, referme le tiroir et revient sans se presser, me regardant en souriant d'une manière enjouée. Les menottes se balancent à chaque pas, le maître s'arrête face à moi puis avec sa main fait tinter la paire, ce bruit métallique, signalant que je ne vais pas y échapper. Il s'assoit sur le lit, se penche au-dessus de moi, tient mon poignet gauche, l'oriente en direction de la tête de lit, le plaque contre l'un des barreaux, l'orne du bracelet qui est verrouillé autour. ****_Clic_****. Patrick orne ensuite mon poignet droit, son visage s'approche du mien, il murmure.**

**-Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as menotté aux barreaux ?**

**Je hoche la tête comme je le peux.**

**-C'était ce que tu souhaitais. le rappelant timidement. Avoir les deux poignets attachés. voulant lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas ce que je désire vraiment. Cependant….**

**-Tu préfères que…**

**Je pose mon index sur sa bouche.**

**-Fais-le.**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillent bizarrement de surprise due à ma réponse.**

**-Tu es sûre ?**

**-N'est-ce pas ce que tu as prévu ? Si tel est mon sort, j'y consens.**

**-Pas d'opposition ?**

**-Non. Aucune. L'esclave a terriblement envie d'obéir à son maître.**

**Il sourit cette fois modérément, le regard malgré tout pétillant d'enthousiasme, se demandant toutefois pourquoi je n'y mets pas d'objection, moi qui aurais réagi avec véhémence en temps normal ce qui fut le cas deux mois après nos initiatives. Mon compréhensible consultant n'insista pas car ce qui le caractérise incontestablement est la douceur. Un baiser est adressé à ma bouche puis l'autre poignet se retrouve emprisonné également. ****_Clic_****. Je suis à présent sans défense, inoffensive face à mon gentil prédateur.**

**Mes yeux vagabondent sur l'ensemble de son corps qui ne gigote pas, du moins pour le moment, se tenant à mon entière disposition. Teresa est si sereine. Je regarde l'expression de son visage à travers laquelle je ne détecte aucune appréhension apparente, ni anxiété transparaître. Son regard est empli de confiance, de calme, je la sens apaiser de ses craintes, presque comme débarrassée. Elle s'y soumet avec fluidité sans émettre de protestation contrairement au début de ces pratiques. Une femme est toujours imprévisible.**

**« -Vous m'épatez, agent Lisbon. Votre force morale me rend admiratif que ce soit dans n'importe quelle situation. On ne le dit jamais assez mais serait-ce approprié vu le cas de figure actuel ? Non. »**

**Pour que sa sérénité se renforce et pour mon plaisir en tant qu'amoureux, mes lèvres éparpillent de tendres baisers sur son joli minois ce qui lui fait fermer les yeux, sourit, soupire de bonheur, le révélant. Après l'avoir inondé de toute mon affection, ma bouche termine son parcours, me réservant le meilleur pour la fin, celui de la récompense. J'embrasse ses lèvres qui honorent les miennes, l'union se fait douce, la sensualité s'en mêle, le bout de nos langues se mélange par alternance. Teresa happe ma lèvre inférieure, je suçote sa lèvre supérieure après m'avoir libéré, embrasse à nouveau sa bouche entièrement, sentant le bout de sa langue qui recherche la mienne. Ayant limité tous les moyens de communication, je réponds à la solliciteuse qui s'introduit, goûtant à sa tiédeur, force. Mmmm ! Ses lèvres se chauffent contre les miennes, je savoure l'humidité de sa langue, la ferveur du baiser, m'y employant également. Je prends possession de sa bouche, m'allonge sur son corps, aspire son muscle dynamique, chaud, mouillé, relâche brusquement puis le bout de sa langue sociable s'étire un peu plus afin de pouvoir toucher ma lèvre supérieure que celui-ci désigne et lentement trace une ligne transparente jusqu'à la lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur palpite, ma respiration devient haletante, je fixe son regard émeraude qui s'est intensifié tandis que le mien doit sembler légèrement égaré ce qui n'a aucun impact sur mon attribut de mâle qui m'a l'air de s'être tendu, durci dû à l'influence de l'afflux de sang causé par l'excitation. La façon dont Teresa m'examine, me dit qu'elle a deviné cette infime croissance. Fine observatrice aussi !**

**-Donne-moi ta bouche, cher maître. me la réclamant sur un ton, une expression neutre alors que le langage de son regard exprime ce message.**

**« -****_J'ai tellement envie de les dévorer de baisers et t'offrir l'occasion que tu te défoules sur la mienne afin que ta tension sexuelle redescende légèrement_****. »**

**« -Quelle âme charitable ! »**

**Je lui propose donc ma bouche qui est généreusement embrassée, poussant ma langue à s'insinuer dans sa bouche, épousant son muscle vivant, fringuant qui frétille. Même si je l'ai menotté, Teresa n'en reste pas moins fougueuse. J'ai l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice a lieu dans ma bouche, ses belles fleurs célestes qui animent le ciel bleu nuit, l'éclairant de couleurs multicolores qui se dissipent en marquant cependant leurs présences répétées. Ma langue bataille ensuite avec la sienne, l'accapare à mon tour puis me détache de ses lèvres brusquement encore. L'expression de mon adorée reflète maintenant la désorientation quand je la regarde. Ma bouche se rapproche à nouveau, frôle sa lèvre supérieure, ses pupilles sont dilatées, je murmure contre sa bouche afin que le son chaleureux de ma voix l'émoustille.**

**-Quelle passion, madame !**

**Elle esquisse un demi-sourire.**

**-Et la vôtre, maître…. le soulignant sur un ton qui chancelle déjà.**

**« -Pas trop, j'espère ! C'est tôt ! »**

**Teresa élargit son sourire nerveusement, hilare.**

**-Est-ce l'effet que je vous ai fait, très chère ?**

**-Cela se pourrait, cher maître.**

**Je souris aux rôles que nous interprétons ainsi qu'à nos dialogues improvisés qui sont fort stimulants. Ceci amuse le grand enfant que je suis.**

**-Aaaah ! Voyez-vous ça !**

**-Je crois que mon ardeur ne vous a pas non plus laissé indifférent. N'est-ce pas, maître ?**

**Mon sourire s'estompe mesurément.**

**-Je l'admets.**

**-Je me suis servie de mon désir irrépressible envers toi afin que tu puisses décharger même partiellement l'excitation que je t'ai provoquée. puis baisse le regard en direction du pantalon.**

**« -J'avais parfaitement deviné. »**

**-Si tu ne m'avais pas menotté, j'aurais pu aisément te détendre. et relève son regard, me regardant coquinement.**

**J'étire un sourire joyeux, écarquillant les yeux.**

**-Ooooh ! Quelle polissonne, es-tu !**

**-Je sais maître.**

**Je chuchote à proximité du coin de sa bouche.**

**-Vous êtes une sacrée futée, vilaine petite perverse.**

**Elle se montre intriguée par ma réflexion.**

**-Ah ! Bon ?**

**-Oui. Tu m'excites sciemment, me proposant cette proposition indécente pour que je sois amené à te libérer tant la tentation que tu me gâtes ait raison de moi.**

**-Fin déducteur, maître ! Mais pour le coup, ça n'avait rien de calculé.**

**-Je m'en doute.**

**-Vraiment ? souriant de mon mensonge.**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu parles ! Tu ne veux pas avouer que tu t'es trompé sur mes intentions.**

**-Pas du tout.**

**-A d'autres, oui ! et ris de ma légère erreur, démasquant ma mauvaise foi.**

**Mais ne l'est-elle pas aussi ? Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que Teresa fera preuve de fiabilité par rapport à l'initiative que je vais engager, ne pouvant masquer les émotions de mon adorable petite menteuse dont les intentions d'être démenottée n'étaient pas calculées, c'est vrai mais elle ne reconnaîtra pas d'y avoir songé ou plus tard, qui sait ? Ce qui l'a trahi ? Son corps remue toujours quand je m'apprête à nouer ses poignets avec un foulard alors avec des menottes, c'aurait été l'agitation. J'étudie à la loupe le plus naturellement. N'épiloguons pas davantage ! Ce qui m'importe est l'intense plaisir que je vais lui procurer. Je n'ai aucun doute cette fois car ma certitude est inébranlable.**

**Patrick s'est à moitié trompé concernant mes intentions mais vu que ça n'a pas marché, je préfère me taire.**

**Mmmm ! Je sens sa bouche baiser l'ossature de ma mâchoire. C'est si doux ! Mmmm ! Mes yeux se referment, je respire d'une manière saccadée, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement, je savoure cette douceur qui se multiplie finement. Celle-ci se prolonge le long de la gorge, sa main commence adroitement à déboutonner le bas de la chemise tandis que sa bouche remonte jusqu'à la mienne qui est baisée avec cette égale douceur. Le déboutonnage arrive à son terme et une fois achevé ses lèvres se détachent pour se frayer un passage de ma poitrine au ventre. La chemise est écartée, elles se posent entre mes seins, embrassent avec délicatesse chaque parcelle de peau, stoppant au ventre. J'ai l'impression que mon corps flotte tant la sensation de bien-être m'a envahi. C'est étrange et merveilleux. Ses mains se positionnent sur ma taille, ses baisers remontent, sa bouche s'envole puis arrivée à la gorge s'immobilise proche de la mienne. Les yeux fermés, paisible, j'écoute murmurer, sentant la tiédeur de son souffle.**

**-Comment te sens-tu ?**

**J'étire un sourire bienheureux à nouveau.**

**-Bien, je dois dire, maître.**

**-Je vais te faire sentir encore mieux.**

**-Oh ! j'ouvre les paupières, le regarde, son visage se relève, Patrick vise son regard vers les menottes, me regarde à son tour, sourit. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs.**

**Je lève les yeux comme je le peux en direction du bracelet métallique droit et souris également. Il profite alors que j'ai la tête un peu tournée pour chuchoter à mon oreille de gauche.**

**-Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as menotté aux barreaux de cette tête de lit suite à mon souhait ?**

**Mes joues chauffent de nouveau, répond à voix basse comme si j'en étais gênée.**

**-Oui.**

**Le poids de son corps me libère, il se redresse soudainement, s'assoit à califourchon au niveau du bassin, le fixant d'une façon intriguée.**

**-Si nous ressuscitions ce souvenir.**

**Je sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai été bouclée aux barreaux. Afin de me réserver le même sort que lui.**

**« -Tu as tout gagné Teresa. Tant pis pour moi ! Quoique… »**

**-Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, cher maître.**

**-Non en effet.**

**-Ravivez-moi donc la mémoire, maître.**

**Sa main droite effectue une très large ouverture de la chemise, je creuse mon estomac, mes tétons se dressent, étant émoustillée, la main caresse mon ventre, son pouce titille mon nombril, mon cœur commence à s'emballer, un frémissement s'étend sur ma poitrine.**

**-Tu as procédé dans cet ordre, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, maître. conservant un demi-sourire.**

**Le bout de ses doigts effleure ensuite vers le plexus, sa main gauche l'accompagne puis avec synchronisme, les doigts circulent autour de chaque sein, frôlant. Pouces, index remontent, se rejoignent, touchent les tétons de haut en bas, de bas en haut ce qui accroît leur redressement. Les majeurs remplacent les pouces, repassent sur le bout des tétons, passent, repassent dessus ce qui les fait durcir. J'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller, soupire, mon cœur appuie sur l'accélérateur, je ferme à nouveau les yeux. Ils exercent une petite pression en pinçant, excitent les bouts, les faisant durcir davantage et les baise un à un. Les muscles du bas-ventre s'étranglent d'un début d'excitation, la frustration ne va pas tarder à faire resurgir mon impatience d'être privée de toute action. Sa bouche se replace face à la mienne, Patrick murmure suavement.**

**-Comment est votre état émotionnel, madame ?**

**J'esquisse un sourire, l'expression légèrement chavirée.**

**-C'est exquis, maître.**

**Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes en guise de réponse, souriant puis je sens son corps se redresser une seconde fois. Je râle intérieurement qu'il me frustre ainsi.**

**« -Ça y est ! »**

**Je rouvre les yeux, son sourire reste espiègle, signe qui se prépare à user de ses innombrables ressources.**

**-Quelle belle vue ! le disant en me détaillant, heureux comme un gamin.**

**-J'en avais une aussi, maître. m'exprimant avec un peu plus d'assurance, le regard luisant de coquinerie.**

**Son sourire s'agrandit, ses yeux pétillent de malice, son expression de diablotin se dessine sur sa frimousse mi-ange, mi-démon.**

**-Oh ! Madame !**

**-Oh ! Monsieur !**

**Il rit brièvement à mon jeu, son sourire s'estompe lentement, l'iris s'assombrit, je le trouve à nouveau intimidant. Son corps se penche en avant, sa bouche dépose un baiser sur mon ventre, se relève, me regarde avec une ardente convoitise, s'enlève et s'assoit à côté de moi. Sa main se dirige vers ma cuisse gauche, la caresse doucement dévie en direction de l'adducteur, remonte vers l'échancrure du slip sur lequel le bout de ses doigts a recours à un effleurage. Je referme les yeux, prête à être torturée d'une manière renversante de nouveau. Sa main droite caresse mon autre cuisse, sa bouche épand de petits baisers du genou jusque en haut sans interrompre l'effleurement sur l'échancrure du maillot. Ma tête s'enfonce plus profondément, ma poitrine se soulève, j'inspire, expire, inspire, expire, ce bruit sonore qui me fait penser à celui des vagues dont la dernière ondulation se lisse avant de s'échouer sur le sable, qui se gorge d'eau salée. Un raz-de-marée est bientôt annoncé, la menace guette.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les baisers s'éparpillent vers la cuisse interne, le bout des doigts continue à effleurer en s'étendant jusqu'à l'aine. Mon ventre se creuse, ma température fait grimper le baromètre qui indique comme légende, climat moite, humide causé par sa hausse. Le bout des doigts remonte, quitte l'échancrure, frôle le bas-ventre, caresse, descend plus intimement, caressant encore avec douceur. Je cambre légèrement le dos, tire petitement sur les menottes, désirant à cet instant resserrer mes cuisses mais je m'abstiens cependant sous peine d'être grondée gentiment. Pour le moment, c'est supportable. La main s'enlève rapidement, j'ouvre momentanément les yeux puis l'intruse sévit avec obscénité, délicieusement, me mettant alors en péril. Patrick me fixe à quelques mètres avec polissonnerie, son regard cible ensuite en- dessous du bassin, introduit son index, majeur sous mon slip subtilement, mon maître m'accorde une faveur.<strong>

**-Si tu te sens débordée d'excitation, je te permets de resserrer les cuisses afin que tu ne t'abandonne pas totalement.**

**-Ou simplement pour me venger de ce que tu me ferais subir, maître.**

**-Aussi. souriant, conscient de cette réalité.**

**L'attouchement excitateur débute très lentement, soigneusement, le va-et-vient s'effectue sans précipitation durant plusieurs secondes. Je gémis quelque peu, j'entrouvre la bouche, négligeant la régularité de ma respiration. L'index insiste après au milieu des petites lèvres par un mouvement caressant, écarte avec mesure sans un doigté brusque et recommence le va-et-vient, écartant en alternance. Je gémis encore, avec sonorité, le majeur caresse à la surface, l'index écarte à nouveau sans pénétrer, le vagin s'engorge, le clitoris est érectile, les muscles de mon ventre se convulsent, l'excitation me tord de douleur, je m'exprime, le souffle affaibli.**

**-Dieu du ciel. et prononce son prénom, excluant le mot, maître. Patrick…. Oh !... Patrick…**

**Vu mon chamboulement, il se montre compréhensif. L'index caresse entre les petites lèvres doucement, remonte, descend, remonte, descend avec toujours cette identique lenteur qui me chavire terriblement due à l'excitation foudroyante. Son doigt n'a aucune commisération, excellant de plus belle. Je tire sur les menottes, extériorise un gémissement qui s'affirme, je suis en ébullition, la légende du baromètre indique maintenant, climat tropical. Le doigté se maintient, la caresse fouette mon excitation qui devient imposante si bien que je suis en détresse par l'activité de son index autour duquel mon intimité est nouée merveilleusement. Il caresse à nouveau à la surface, je pince les lèvres, relâche tant je suis torturée. Le doigt écarte encore, accentue le rythme raisonnablement néanmoins. Mon corps gesticule un peu, mon cerveau ne répond plus, ma tête est brumeuse, mon cœur est sur le point de transpercer mon sein gauche tant les battements dépassent la vitesse autorisée. L'index excite indécemment, mon sang bouillonne, je fléchis les jambes et resserre fermement les cuisses qui emprisonnent sa main.**

**-Teresa. prononçant mon prénom d'une voix mélodieuse.**

**Je suis dans l'incapacité de réagir à son appel bien trop submergée dû par son doigté magistral.**

**-Teresa. répète-t-il.**

**Impossible de répondre, étant absorbée par mon excitation qui est devenue presque incoercible. Patrick murmure alors.**

**-Tente de desserrer tes cuisses.**

**Malgré mon état léthargique, mon cerveau parvient à assimiler cette demande, m'exécutant. La main est libérée, elle se déloge, je sens le corps de l'impitoyable maître se tenir en suspend au-dessus du mien dans la seconde. Sa bouche baise chastement la mienne, contact qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. Mon regard est trouble, j'ai du mal à clarifier ma vue. Un deuxième baiser se dépose, je souris modérément.**

**-Ça va ?**

**-Oui. l'élargissant cette fois béatement, ivre.**

**La bouche de Patrick émet un Oh ! écarquille les yeux, se rendant compte du résultat.**

**« -Touché, coulé. »**

**-Je me suis montré plus sévère que tu l'as été avec moi. le disant sur un ton désolé, affichant un air de culpabilité. Je continue à sourire, le regardant malgré que je sois fébrile.**

**-Non, non. Enfin, un peu. étant désorientée. Tu voulais que je me remémore ce que je t'avais fait endurer. C'est réussi. clignant des yeux.**

**La voyant qui vacille, je m'empare de la clé, posée sur la table de chevet, l'avance vers le bracelet métallique de droite et entend un faible non. Je la regarde, étonné.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Termine ce que tu as prévu. Initie-moi. J'aime ça.**

**Je souris nerveusement, flatté, content, intrigué par cette réponse inattendue.**

**-Es-tu certaine de ce que tu désires ?**

**-Oui. me répond-t-elle, le regard à présent enflammé.**

**« - Ooooh, là ! Les femmes sont décidément surprenantes. »**

**J'ai des fourmillements dans les bras mais je m'en moque.**

**-Comme vous le souhaitez, madame !**

**-Je le souhaite, monsieur.**

**Patrick rit à nouveau de notre dialogue très 18ème siècle.**

**« -Quelle épreuve ! »**

**Il se lève ensuite après m'avoir une troisième fois baisé les lèvres, se dirige en direction de la commode, ouvre le tiroir du milieu où il en sort une large, grande plume blanche qui a dû être cachée lorsque ce malin monta à l'étage vingt minutes après son arrivée chez moi. Patrick remarche vers moi, la splendide plume à la main, s'assoit à la même place et la promène entièrement sur mon corps.**

**La magnifique plume explore l'entre de mes cuisses, allant, revenant trois fois de suite, appliquant des caresses soyeuses qui descendent le long de ma jambe droite, remontent sur la cuisse, repassent à l'intérieur puis reproduit la même balade sur celle de gauche. On dirait de la soie. Je souris de plaisir, ferme les yeux, les rouvre, jetant un œil en direction de la plume qui s'avance lentement sur mon ventre, chatouillant le nombril. Je tire nerveusement sur les menottes, cambre le dos, étouffe un rire en serrant les dents, étant chatouilleuse.**

**-Si je te chatouillais la taille. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**-Je te le déconseille. Vous ne pourriez pas me contrôler par la suite, cher maître.**

**Une expression malicieuse s'affiche sur son visage.**

**-Je cours le risque.**

**-Vous n'êtes décidément qu'un vilain galopin, maître.**

**-Oh ! Que oui, madame !**

**La plume caresse alors la courbe de ma taille du côté gauche ce qui fait tortiller légèrement le bassin, celle de droite puis la plume réalise de minuscules cercles dont l'effet chatouilleur est imminent. Cette fois-ci, j'évacue un rire franc qui diminue mon taux d'excitation temporairement toutefois. Lorsque la plume tourbillonne autour des tétons, les effleurant à quelques reprises, ceux-ci réagissent en bourgeonnant joliment, un tressaillement de mon corps me prend par surprise, ma poitrine frémit, mon sourire de petite fille taquine s'efface, une onde d'excitation me traverse quand la plume caresse de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite le bas-ventre, introduisant ensuite la fine, soyeuse pointe à l'intérieur du slip, provoquant à nouveau l'érectilité du clitoris. Je gémis, les muscles s'engourdissent une seconde fois, ceux de mon ventre se convulsent, ce chatouillement a le don d'attiser la flamme dont la chaleur s'intensifie durant quelques instants. La plume frôle partiellement les petites lèvres ne manquant pas toutefois de bloquer brièvement ma respiration, brouillant la fréquence cardiaque. Patrick retire la pointe extrêmement douce, l'oriente sur l'échancrure du maillot, caressant plus longuement.**

**-Quelle sensation cela te procure, mon adorée ? me demande-t-il d'une voix chaude.**

**-C'est… c'est, étirant un furtif sourire extatique, radicalement émoustillant. La texture est si fondante. C'est …. Paradisiaque.**

**Il insère la plume qui caresse directement le pubis pendant plusieurs secondes, provoquant la montée d'une vague orgastique. La plume ressort aussitôt.**

**Ma tendre Teresa est au bord de la falaise. Autant voler à son secours. Je ne veux pas courir ce genre de risque. Je reprends la clé, déverrouille chaque serrure des bracelets, les ouvre, libérant ainsi ma belle désemparée. Je dépose les menottes sur la table de chevet, caresse son visage puis embrasse sa bouche tendrement. Ses bras s'enroulent à mon cou soudainement, récupère peu à peu sa vitalité, se détache de ma bouche et chuchote non loin de celle-ci.**

**-Permets-moi de mettre fin à la torture. Elle me dévore de l'intérieur.**

**Je la regarde en compatissant à son calvaire, lui offrant ce privilège.**

**-Fais ce que tu as envie de faire. lui murmurant avec chaleur.**

**Sans brusquerie, Teresa abaisse mon pantalon, m'embrasse avec douceur, sa main droite caresse ma joue, l'imitant et à l'aide de son autre main, m'entraîne à me coucher sur son corps lorsque celui-ci bascule sur le lit. Ses mains descendent ensuite, baissent davantage le pantalon que j'évince en prenant le relais puis sans attendre, chacun se débarrasse de la lingerie de l'autre en les faisant glisser lentement. Nous sommes à présent nus, je sens sa nudité sous ma peau qui me trouble chaque fois étrangement, m'émeut tant son amour rempli de pureté m'envahit avec magie. Nos lèvres se cherchent, s'effleurent, se caressent l'une contre l'autre, la pénétration débute, je m'immisce minutieusement, quitte sa bouche afin que la mienne parsème des baisers aussi doux que la plume sur sa gorge qui s'expose.**

**Son pénis m'investit en beauté, s'actionne petit à petit, faisant durer cette lenteur exquise plus longuement que d'habitude avant d'accélérer la vitesse.**

**Teresa m'embrasse dans les cheveux, l'hélix de l'oreille droite, comprenant que je dois revenir à la surface de son visage. Je dégage ses lèvres, émerge, mon adorée les accapare, ses doigts fouillent mes boucles, elle est affamée. J'accentue l'activité de mon organe de mâle.**

**Ma bouche se presse contre celle de Patrick, le mouvement de va-et-vient du pénis augmente, je gémis, la respiration ronfle, son souffle est saccadé, sa nuque est moite, ses cheveux sont légèrement suants. J'aime cette sensation si sensuelle.**

**J'augmente la vitesse, respire bruyamment, j'ai chaud, je sens son ventre, ses seins recouverts de moiteur, ma main caresse sa nuque un peu humide, ses lèvres se marient avec gourmandise, alternant par un embrassement plus tempéré tandis que j'active de plus en plus le mouvement de mon attribut génital.**

**J'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin, l'activité du pénis devient de plus en plus rapide, freine et redémarre. J'extériorise un beau gémissement, Patrick commence à gémir, la chaleur de l'enlacement de nos corps les fait suer ce que je trouve très érotique.**

**« -Oh ! Jane ! Que fais-tu ? »**

**Je quitte à mon tour sa bouche, réfugie mon visage au creux de son cou.**

**Je m'accroche au cou de Patrick, le resserrement des corps se solidifie, l'orgasme grimpe, atteignant dans peu de seconde le point culminant.**

**L'orgasme court grâce à ses jambes bioniques, Teresa me serre plus fort, faisant de même, je le sens proche de franchir la ligne d'arrivée. Il file à la vitesse de la lumière maintenant. 3, 2, 1. Je suis pris en traître, l'orgasme est rentré en collision avec moi.**

**Patrick jouit avec sonorité, éjacule, m'inonde, je suis terrassée, déclarant presque tout le temps.**

**-Non de dieu que je t'aime. tellement que mes sentiments, émotions sont exacerbés.**

**_C'est l'ivresse à mort, c'est la noire orgie, c'est l'amer effort de ton (que je remplacerais par, toute) énergie._**

**« -Ne m'en veuillez pas cher Verlaine ! »**

**C'est si vrai à ce moment.**

**J'ouvre les yeux une minute plus tard ainsi que ceux de mon vénérable maître, qui plongent dans ses eaux turquoise comme celles d'un lagon.**

**Sa rivière d'émeraude n'a jamais été aussi étincelante par ses milliers d'éclats qu'elle pourrait m'éblouir.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Patrick.<em>**

**Je repose ma tête sur son sein droit,**

**_Teresa._**

**Je caresse sa masse d'or bouclée,**

**_Patrick._**

**Sa peau sent l'amour,**

**_Teresa._**

**Son amour m'habite.**

**_Patrick Jan_****e.**

**Le souvenir avec le crépuscule**

**Rougeoie et tremble (encore) à l'ardent horizon**

**_Teresa Lisbon_****.**

**Noyant mon âme et ma raison**

**Mêle dans une immense *pâmoison.**

**_Tous deux_****.**

**Le souvenir avec le crépuscule.**

**Patrick Jane, maître du jeu, maître de mes nuits.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Note:<span>_**** Passage sélectionné du poème, ****_Le Souvenir Avec le Crépuscule_****, de Paul Verlaine que j'ai voulu rajouter, étant approprié.**

*******_État d'abandon, de bien-être ressenti par le corps, sous l'effet d'une sensation ou d'une émotion intense comme celle du plaisir, de la volupté._**


End file.
